Just let go
by HopelessRomantic1818
Summary: Edward and Alphonse had come home for a break after six months. What they found was outragious to say the least. How will Edward's animal instinct react to this? Lemon! Slight WinryxWrath. EdxWinry to the extreame! Please Review!


Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't written anything in awhile. This was a little dream of mine that I thought was really good. I got a few wording ideals from a Zelda fanfic called just B E T W E E N friends. It's really good so hope you enjoy it! Please review!!

Warning:  Slight Winry x Wrath/ Ed x Winry Lemon!

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.** I wish though….

Just let go

It had been a very long time, at least half a year by Ed's memory. He and his brother, Alphonse strode down the dirt path leading to the Rockbell household. The house looked exactly the same as it did before. That brought a smile to Edward's face. The idea of nothing in his home town changing was a warm thought. They pair reached the house and Ed reached upward. He swiped the spare key from the ledge above the door before opening the door. As it opened, he heard the sound of laughing. He and Alphonse proceeded, knowing exactly who the girly giggles were coming from.

Winry was thrown on her bed with a loud thump. After regaining her composure she gave a false glare to the young boy who had thrown her. His smirk never wavered, though. He merely climbed onto her bed and sat on her stomach. A painful grunt came from the female at his weight on her. His giggles drew an almost scared look from her. Knowing the answer but feeling playful, Winry asked the boy a question, "Wrath, what are you doing?"

Wrath smirked at the concern and fear swimming in her voice. "Nothing at all Winry, hehe…nothing at all," he replied through a toothy grin. He lowered his fingers to her exposed stomach and traced it softly. A fit of giggles exploded from his victim. His grin grew bigger. He began moving his fingers quicker, slightly lowering his head to hers to mock her.

Winry couldn't move nor stop laughing so she stopped struggling. But her fight was far from through. Wrath may have been a monster, but he had the brain of a human boy. She swiftly closed the space between their heads. A stifled gasp came from Wrath as his movement stopped. Winry soon felt him return the pressure of her kiss. She would've pushed him off if she hadn't heard the sound of footsteps in her room. Her eyes flew wide open at the realization of her position. Her grandmother was in Central, meaning the only intruder it could've been…was Ed.

Edward stood before his brother in his childhood friend's room. He had hoped to be greeted by her in a way that was interesting. But he didn't want this. The first view of Winry he'd seen in six months was the hurtful image of her kissing Wrath. Wrath, the monster that took his limps! He balled his fists and glared at the sight. Winry and Wrath pulled away and quickly turned to the Elric brothers. Winry's mouth hung open in shock and shame, while Wrath looked to the ground. The boy hopped from the female and stood.

Winry felt like crying. She merely did it to get him off her, but she never imagined the simple gesture ending in an awkward moment like this. "Edward, I…," she began, but she was at a complete lose of words. The look of pain and anger in Ed's eyes was horrible. She hated this look, but now it was directed at her. Wrath walked silently passed Edward and descended the stairs, soon followed by Alphonse. The sad girl sat up and stood. She made a move to step forward, but was stopped by the slamming of her door. Fear found its way into her at Ed's glare. Apparently, it found her eyes too.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Edward asked calmly. He noticed fear within her cerulean orbs, but shook it off. He advanced towards her until they were a hand span apart. They stood in silence for a moment. She opened her mouth to speak but was quickly silenced, "Not a word!" Her eyes were forced shut at his commanding statement. Edward knew he was scaring her, but he was only concerned with the image stuck in his head.

Winry opened her eyes once more, but they were soon shut again as she was thrown against her wall forcefully. She noticed her arms were pinned above her and that Ed's body was holding hers in place. Once again, she looked to his eyes for mercy, but none would be given. Nothing was said nor done for at least a minute before Edward made a movement. Winry soon felt his lips crash onto her own. His kiss, however, was rough and desperate unlike Wrath's. Sure she and Ed had kissed before, but this was different. Oddly though, she liked it.

Winry moaned into the kiss as she felt Edward's tongue push passed her lips. She timidly kissed back, wrapping her tongue around his. He tasted sweet and yet somehow spicy at the same time. The young blond got a bit bolder and released her hands. The kiss became rougher and rougher, but Winry kept up fairly well. Edward's hands moved to her waist and dug her hips into his groin. He heard her release a gasp, internally happy that she had gotten his point so quickly. His still hardening self stabbed at her through the garments that separated them. He released Winry from the kiss and stared into her eyes.

"Do you like this, Win?" he asked breathlessly in her ear. His tongue snaked out and he caressed her ear.

Winry moaned slightly before shakily replying, "Y-yes…"

Edward smirked and moved his mouth lower. "Do you think Wrath can kiss you like I do?"

"N-no…I don't…" she replied, breathing hardly.

Ed grasped her chin and once more stared into her lustful orbs. "Then why would you kiss him? Does he appeal to you more?"

Once again Winry gave a shaky answer, "He was tickling me and I was trying to get him off of me."

Ed secretly was relieved, but he wasn't about to stop there. He lowered his head to her neck and bit down, drawing a moan from the woman he held. "That doesn't change anything, though. I still have the image of that demon kissing you burning at my mind. Meaning you're not off the hook until you make it go away," he purred seductively in her ear. His voice sent shivers down her spine, but she understood. It was the least she could do for him.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling at him. Their lips met once again, with passion lined in both lips. It wasn't long before their tongues were clashing again. Edward broke the kiss, receiving a displeased growl from his beloved. He grinned at her before tossing her onto her bed. He soon followed, hovering over her sitting form. They soon lost themselves in each other's mouths again as Edward eased her back on the mattress. He straddled her hips with his own pelvic area as he pinned her arms above her.

He moved from her lips to her jaw line, slowly moving to her neck, then collarbone. Ed massaged her throat with his tongue, releasing her arms. His hands began to wander south, taking hold of her black tube top. With one swift tug, the article of clothing was off. It was quickly discarded carelessly onto the floor. The extremely inpatient boy soon tore his own jacket and shirt from his body and tossed them aside.

Winry's gaze fell on his perfectly toned chest. Her jaw dropped much to Ed's amusement as she gazed at it. He was built like a god with the face to match. His abs were so foreign to her although she had seen them on several separate occasions. She felt the distinct need to touch him, so she did just that. Her soft hand grazed his taught skin, dipping into each crevice her fingers met. Edward grimaced, feeling his pants tighten extensively. Her core was met by a noticeable press, realizing that it was the result of her seemingly innocent caresses. A smile graced her lips as she decided to take charge for a moment.

Ed noticed the button of his pants loose it grip. With a determined smile, he eased onto his knees to aid her removing of the article. It too was soon on the floor, forgotten. His obvious arousal caught Winry's gaze, drawing a gasp from her rosy lips. Her inexperience was apparent. She thought herself somewhat foolish, though. In their youth, Winry and Ed had bathed together frequently. That was a long time ago though. The blond girl was thrown from her thoughts by the removal of her pants. Once again, Ed had the floor.

The very eager male pressed his lips to hers again, snaking his automail hand to her back. He casually flicked her bra's clasps from their holders and removed the article. Winry watched in muse as his eyes widened and he dropped her bra. Edward's flesh hand slowly made its way toward the heavenly sight of which he marveled. The feeling of awe was returned as he began to stroke her perfectly formed breasts. His right hand soon joined his left. A moan escaped the mechanic as she fidgeted below him. Another followed as his manhood twitched. A sigh of need came from the alchemist. He lowered his lips to her chest, licking her silky skin as he went.

As he reached her cleavage, another moan erupted from his beloved. He smirked against her skin and took her right breast into his mouth, sucking on it intensely. Yet another series of moans followed. Winry grasped his manhood for payback, sending a jolt of pleasure though him. His sex grew to full length and he tore her red silk panties from her. He inserted his middle finger into her and pumped furiously. Her moans filled the room and Ed's ears. He inserted another finger as the pad of his thumb went to work on her clit. Her shrieks brought a flush of victory to his chest. Feeling her tense around him, he inserted another finger while increasing his pace. Her lust filled eyes met his as she gave his cock a tight tug. He moaned and took it was indication of approval. Ed increased his pace once more and began to suck on one of her nipples. With one final scream, she came.

Ed soon found his hand covered in a wet substance. Intrigued by the foreign liquid, he removed his fingers from the panting female. The clear wetness was clear, but it had a distinct smell, a good smell at that. Feeling adventurous, he stuck the tip of his index finger into his mouth. His eyes widened at the glorious taste that filled him. He started sucking all his fingers, desperate to taste more of her lovely substance. He moved his head to her core and breathed in deeply. The wondrous smell filled his senses again. Where his fingers had once been, he placed his tongue. A loud moan came from Winry as she tugged on his sex once more. He gave a grunt as signal of his understanding.

Edward sat up, straddling her thighs. He removed the only article of clothing separating them and looked to her eyes again. He saw definite lust but also something else: love. A smile tugged at his lips and he uttered a simple, "I love you" before positioning himself. Tears spilled from Winry's eyes and she returned the statement.

With one swift movement, he sheathed himself within her. Winry screamed in agony, her virginal barrier being freshly broken. Edward wiped the new tears from her eyes and stated soothingly, "Its okay, love. Just relax. The pain will pass, I promise. It'll feel good after that. I promise." Her breathing soon regulated and she thrust herself against him, signaling the pain's passing. Edward began a slow pace of thrusting, as to not hurt her. Winry soon grew tired of the current pace and raised the bar. With a moan, Edward increased his speed.

Winry's moans and coos filled the room, leaving Edward feeling complete. He wanted nothing more but to please her now, all feelings of anger and payback gone. Throwing caution to the wind, he trusted faster. He began releasing moans of his own as she met each thrust with one of her own. A heated coiling began growing within his lower stomach as he continued. Winry moaned out his name, forcing his eyes to glaze over with lust. Winry screamed out in pleasure, once again hitting him hard, "Ah! More, Ed, more! Faster baby! Ah! Harder, Edward!!"

Edward raised her legs to rest on his shoulders as he once again increased his speed. His vision was unfocused at his point. The pressure within his was growing unbearable quickly, but he'd continue until she was done. Her moans grew louder and she dug her nails into his back. She felt herself losing control rapidly.

Edward's thrusting began to reach wild levels. With each thrust, he pounded her into the mattress. Winry couldn't hold it any longer. She was going to burst. With the last of her breath she warned her beloved, "I'm going to cum!"

Ed's eyes widened and he smiled at her. "Its okay baby, just let go."

With one final cry of pleasure, her orgasm hit her. Her cum flowed over him. She lost her pace and fell back on the bed, writhing uncontrollably. A few uneven and wild thrusts and Ed followed suit. His world turned white as he cried out, releasing his warm seed deep within her. As his orgasm finished, he collapsed upon her. Panting and sweating, they lay like that. Edward flipped the two over, keeping their union. Winry laid her head on his chest and smiled up at him. "Welcome home, Ed." Edward returned the smile and rested his head on her fluffy pillows. With that, they fell into a deep slumber.

Hope you liked it!

I know, I know…it was graphic. What good is a lemon otherwise, though? Please Review! You know how I love you guys and your reviews! Thanks!


End file.
